1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to heddle rods and more specifically to connecting means for securing end pieces, or other rods to the ends of the heddle rods.
2. Prior Art
Heddle carrying rods adapted to be mounted on the heddle frames have been provided in different sizes for many decades. Heddle carrying rods having dimensions of 9 .times. 1.5 mm were adopted worldwide for carrying heddles having closed end loops which were principally used on slider heddle frames. Other heddle carrying rods having dimensions of 10 .times. 1.5 mm are also provided but these constitute only a small percentage of the world market. There are also several types of heddle carrying rods having special dimensions but these are insignificant in number. Fundamentally, the heddle carrying rods have to be adapted to the end loops of the heddles which are largely standardized. Since the existence of heddles and heddle carrying rods, the heddles have had to be lined up on and removed from the heddle carrying rods with some frequency. The heddles are slid from transporting rods onto heddle carrying rods and from there onto storing or cleaning rods, etc. This work is part of the daily routine and depending on the size of the weaving installation the number of persons engaged in this operation may vary. Depending on the dimensions and tolerances of the end loops of the heddles and of the heddle carrying rods the heddles can be slid from one rod to another with varying degrees of difficulty. Bent or soiled end loops cannot be avoided in the weaving process and make the work of transferring the heddles much more difficult. If the transferring of heddles does not succeed smoothly, the end loops will be out of alignment on the rods and may cause the heddles to entangle. The realignment of the heddles is time consuming and very uneconomical. Therefore, eliminating the entangled heddles is as a rule the cheapest remedy.
In comparison to the above-mentioned heddles with closed end loops, heddles provided with open end loops are commonly lined up on the heddle carrying rods which measure 22 .times. 1.7 mm and 16 .times. 2.1 mm. Since these heddle carrying rods are slightly larger in dimension, and since the end loops of these heddles are open on one side, coupling devices have been successfully in use for many years which facilitate the transfer of the heddles from one rod to the other smoothly and effortlessly. However, for a long time the need has existed to develop a connector for the heddle carrying rods suited for heddles having closed end loops. In the course of the last decade the demand for such a device has constantly increased because the desire to economize weaving operations is affected by the transferring process for heddles which has become laborious and time consuming. Since the dimensions of the heddle carrying rods are relatively small and since the connectors should be sturdy and may only slightly protrude beyond the cross-sectional outline of the heddle carrying rods, no designs were known until now which fulfilled the desired requirements.
The task is rendered more difficult since the ends of the heddle carrying rods cannot be randomly formed. These ends have to be held in the heddle frames since the ends of the heddle carrying rods are usually fitted into a slot in the lateral support the exact fit of the rod in these slots must be guaranteed. Furthermore, the ends of the heddle carrying rods may not have any rough or burred edges, otherwise the lateral supports which are usually made from compressed wood would be damaged. Furthermore, the ends must be resistant to any damage which might occur while removing the heddle carrying rods from the heddle frames and while transporting them in the drawing-in department and weaving room. Additionally, the heddles should not be able to slide off the bars during transportation. Finally, the cost should be taken into consideration since the price for the heddle carrying rods which are used in bulk should not be substantially increased. Also, the coupling parts should be as inexpensive as possible.